


Incondicional

by Annie_Niliforv



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Childhood friend, Amigos de la infancia, Amigos por correspondencia, Celos, More tags to be added, Multi, OOC, Primer crush, Primera vez, Recuerdos, primer amor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Niliforv/pseuds/Annie_Niliforv
Summary: Un álbum de fotos provoca que Tony recuerde a su primer amigo por correspondencia, y todo lo que vivieron juntos hasta la adultez. Un reencuentro más tarde le hace recordar por qué era que al chico lo habían apodado como “El Sol”
Relationships: Mention of Clint/Natasha, Mention of Quentin/Peter, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony/Luis Miguel (IronSun)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

— Pá Tony, ¿de cuándo son estas fotos? -Peter sostenía un álbum acartonado, bien conservado para lo viejas que se veían las fotos. La mayoría eran de él, de Tony Stark-Rogers, en su niñez y adolescencia. —Se ven antiguas.

— Son de cuando tenía tu edad, mocoso. Gracias por hacerme sentir viejo. -Le revolvió el cabello antes de regresar a la cocina en la torre, Steve estaba en ella preparando la cena. 

Natasha y Clint estaban en la sala con Peter, una de las fotos llamó su atención. -¿Y quién es él? -preguntó Clint en voz alta, señalando una foto en particular. 

— Sí, Tony, ¿quién es este muchacho? — Tony volvió a acercarse, en la foto que Clint señalaba estaba él, a sus 15 años, recargado en el cofre de un coche con un muchacho apuesto con el cabello largo que parecía una melena de León y sonrisa dulce; ambos reían por un chiste olvidado. 

— Es un viejo amigo de la infancia, lo conozco desde los diez años. -Tony sonrió por el recuerdo, la risa de su compañero de antaño estaba en su memoria junto a su dulce voz.

— ¿Conoces, entonces aún tienen contacto? -intuyó Natasha- Que tierno.

Steve escuchaba la conversación y se acercó para no perder detalles. Observó la foto, el compañero de Tony era muy guapo.

— Me parece familiar. Pero no sé de dónde. — Dijo Peter más para sí que para todos. El muchacho tenía un espacio entre los dientes incisivos que recordaba de algún lado. — ¿es famoso? 

— Mucho, en la música. 

— ¿Y cómo se conocieron? —preguntó Steve al fin, había cosas de Tony que aún desconocía y esta en particular le daba curiosidad.

— Bueno, cuando era niño, mi madre me alentaba a aprender otro idioma y que hiciera amigos de mi edad, entonces me dio un libro de direcciones de amigos por correspondencia y... -rio un poco por el recuerdo, su manita cayendo al azar entre las direcciones- estaba ocupado, creo yo, porque dejé caer mi mano en la página y escogí un nombre al azar. Un niño mexicano, así podría aprender y practicar mi español. 

_ —  _ _Tony —le había dicho su madre ese día en_ _su habitación. —, cariño, siempre estás aquí, ¿no hay otros niños con los que puedas jugar?_

_ — No madre, tengo mucho que hacer. -Le había respondido el pequeño Tony con su vocecilla. _

_ — Pero, ¿y tus lecciones de español? No haz avanzado casi nada con tu curso en casa. —le señaló los libros abandonados— _

_ — No sirve mucho estudiar si no tengo a alguien con quien practicar, mamá.  _

_ — Tienes razón, hijo, ¿qué te parece esto? — María trajo consigo un libro con direcciones— ¿Por qué no te haces con un amigo por correspondencia y así practicas? _

_ — No lo sé mamá, no tengo el tiemp— María lo interrumpió.  _

_ — Solo una carta, Tony. Si te agrada tu amigo por correspondencia puedes seguir contestando, sino, no pierdes nada. _

_ — Está bien mamá, pero sólo una carta. —Tony abrió el libro en una página al azar y dejó caer sus dedos, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió leyó el nombre y escribió ahí mismo la carta frente a María para contentarla, Jarvis la enviaría a primera hora en la mañana.  
  
_

— ¿Entonces es de México? -preguntó Clint llevándose una mirada de Natasha. 

— En efecto. —le respondió Tony casi sin sarcasmo— Yo le escribía en español, y él me respondía en inglés. 

— ¿Y luego se vieron en persona, como en las películas? —Peter sonaba emocionado. 

— Unas cuantas veces, los dos teníamos agendas apretadas, más él que yo en esos años.

— ¿Recuerdas su nombre? —preguntó Steve.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Su nombre es Luis Miguel.

Fue todo lo que necesitó Peter para buscarlo en internet. 

— ¡Es súper famoso, Pá Tony! —el teléfono de Peter mostraba los discos, los conciertos, los premios. — La segunda persona más joven en ganar un Grammy— Siguió contando sus logros, Natasha se dirigió a Tony:

— ¿Aún mantienen contacto?

— Ya no tanto como antes, pero sí. Cambiamos el papel por correos electrónicos y mensajes de texto. — Sonrió orgulloso.

— Y, ¿tienes algo de él para escuchar? — Clint lo provocó.

— Búscalo en Spotify, Legolas —regresó a la cocina a la par de Steve, Tony lo llama:

— ¿Qué tienes, Cap? 

— Nada Tony, pienso en cómo pasan los años. 

— Pensamos igual entonces...

_ — ¡Tony! —lo llamó María- Tienes correo, hijo. _

_ — ¿De quién? —preguntó sin interés, su proyecto había fallado de nuevo y necesitaba piezas nuevas. _

_ — De tu amiguito por correo, Luis.  _

_ — ¿En serio? —se detuvo y recogió la carta de las manos de María. Se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer. _

_ — Anda hijo, ve a leerla. —lo alentó antes de retirarse, Jarvis lo miraba con una sonrisa. Creía que la carta estaría en español, así que se ofreció a traducirla si lo necesitaba. _

_ — Gracias Jarvis, te llamaré si te necesito — por alguna razón sonreía, no esperaba una respuesta en verdad. La abrió en cuanto llegó a su habitación. Se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba en inglés: _

_ “Hola Anthony!_

_ Perdón por tardar tanto en responder pero ocurrió algo que no pude aplazar. En fin, Mi nombre es Luis Miguel, pero puedes llamarme Micky si quieres. Puedo llamarte Tony?_

_ Cuando leí tu carta creí que era de otro nativo del español, en serio lo estás aprendiendo apenas? Es muy bueno! Espero leer más de ti en un futuro. Eres mi primer amigo por correspondencia :)._

_ Si alguna vez vienes a México, pregunta por mi, o por Luis Rey, es mi papá, podríamos tener una pijamada._

_Tu amigo,_

_ Luis Miguel   
G. B. _

——ny, Tony! —era la voz de Steve la que lo llamaba. 

—¿Q— qué pasa? 

— Te pregunté si querías más puré, ¿no me escuchaste? 

— No, perdón me perdí en mis recuerdos. —río un poco ante los ojos azules que lo cuestionaban. 

—Bueno, ¿por qué no me sigues contando de tu amigo? Me da curiosidad. —trató de sonar lo más neutro posible.

—Bueno, Luis y yo compartimos cartas durante 3 años, cada que llegaba una, Jarvis la dejaba en mi habitación, a veces me hablaba en español sin darme cuenta para ver mis avances.

—Y ¿qué tal? 

— Aprendí lo suficiente como para pedirle a Luis que me enviara cartas en español de vez en cuando. 

_ Las cartas continuaron yendo y llegando, Tony sentía que Luis era el hermano que nunca tuvo, alguien a quien podía confiarle mucho más que a nadie, sus miedos y sus disgustos. Aprendió que el padre de Luis era igual o incluso peor que Howard, que tenía pocos hermanos pero los quería mucho a todos. Que su madre era una actriz de origen italiano.  _

_ Un día, la carta llegó con un paquete, un disco de vinilo, y en la portada venía la foto de un niño muy bello, con el cabello lacio y largo hasta los hombros, tenía los ojos verdes y la piel pálida. El niño veía a la cámara con una expresión soñadora. _

_ — ¡Este debe ser él! — Contó un Tony casi adolescente a Jarvis, por alguna razón nunca se había preguntado cómo era que se veía Luis Miguel, pero pudo ver, que era un niño hermoso. — Jarvis, ¿puedes poner el disco?  _

_ —Por supuesto. —El mayordomo tomó el vinilo del sobre y lo colocó en el tocadiscos, una suave melodía salió del megáfono junto a una voz juvenil casi andrógina cantando sobre una cita entre adolescentes yendo por helado, la voz era suave y dulce, si miraba la foto del chico en el sobre del disco podía imaginarlo hablando: _

_ En una de las cartas Luis había mencionado que le gustaba cantar, y que pronto sacaría un disco. Tony, en tono de broma, le dijo que cuando le hiciera que le enviara una copia para escucharlo. No creyó que lo haría. Un comentario a modo de broma inició una tradición casi anual. Cada que Luis sacaba un disco nuevo, le enviaba a Tony una copia de la primera tirada. Tony los llegó a escuchar todos y guardarlos.  _

Hablando de eso...

— Viernes. —llamó al AI.— ¿Todavía tenemos los discos que me envió? 

— Sí señor —respondió la voz mecanizada— Todos los discos están resguardados en uno de los sótanos. 

Ante la mirada de Steve, Tony se levantó y llegó al ascensor. — Ya vengo. 

Steve, junto a los demás, se quedó se quedó en la mesa, perplejo con el cambio de ánimo repentino de Tony, viéndolo casi correr por recuperar un recuerdo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony y los demás escuchan la voz de su primer amigo, la suerte es curiosa y les regala una oportunidad más de verse.

Pasó casi media hora antes de que Tony regresara a la sala, Steve, Peter, Natasha y Clint se habían quedado casi estáticos luego de que se fuera, Steve y Natasha por poco y lo siguen por el ascensor cuando Viernes les comunicó que Tony regresaba en ese momento.

Cuando Tony salió del ascensor, cargaba en sus manos un par de cajas de cartón llenas de estuches para discos de vinilo. Steve se acercó para ayudarlo pero Tony rechazó la oferta.

— Estoy bien, Cap. Solo guíame a la mesa para poner esto. —Fue lo que le pidió. Steve obedeció y los demás se acercaron con curiosidad en la mirada.

— ¿Tantos discos tiene este sujeto? —Fue lo que preguntó Clint, fue Peter quien le respondió:

— Según Wikipedia, tiene 29 discos. —Clint resopló, su pregunta retórica ignorada.

Tony sacó un disco al azar de la primera caja. Se llamaba “Soy como quiero ser” les tradujo, en la carátula solo se veía el rostro de un jovencito con el cabello rizado y los ojos cristalinos. No tenían un tocadiscos a la mano, por lo que Tony le pidió a Viernes que reprodujera una de las canciones en Spotify. 

La melodía era ochentera a más no poder, y la voz que la acompañaba era poderosa y profunda. La canción hablaba sobre una persona reclamándole a otra que lo buscaba luego de dejarle, apelando a que había pasado por un cambio de actitud, sin embargo el intérprete le recomendaba marcharse de su vida, puesto que no había sido capaz de amar desde el inicio. 

— Su voz es increíble — declaró Clint—, pero ¿qué edad tenía cuando grabó este disco? ¿27?

— Fíjate en el año, Clint —Natasha señaló la carátula del vinilo. En esta se veía un 87 al lado del nombre del muchacho.

—¿Cómo que tenía 17? —Steve no dejaba de verlo, la piel pálida y limpia, los ojos penetrantes y el cabello cobrizo. Un muchacho hermoso sin dudas, volteó a ver a Tony, quien tenía una mirada nostálgica.

— ¿Tony?

Tony por su parte se había perdido en su memoria. Particularmente a cuando tenia 14 años recién cumplidos:

_ — Mamá —el apenas adolescente llamó, como para asegurarse una vez más —, ¿segura que es hoy?_

_ — Tony, fueron ustedes los que acordaron la fecha —le contestó con una risa pequeña—, en todo caso yo debería preguntarte, para tener todo listo._

— _Jarvis... —le pidió ayuda al mayordomo._

_ — En efecto señor, es hoy. —llevó su vista a la señora Stark— Lo llevaré al aeropuerto, señora, todo está listo. Solo falta que llegue._

_ — Vámonos entonces._

_ Jarvis llevó a una nerviosa María y a un aún más nervioso Tony al aeropuerto internacional, el vuelo de Luis ya había aterrizado y querían estar ahí para recibirlo ellos mismos, no dejando al niño solo en un país diferente. _

_Cuando llegaron, Tony salió casi corriendo del coche sin escuchar a María o a Jarvis. Corrió por los pasillos llegando al pie de las escaleras, una pizarra pequeña en sus manos con el nombre “Luis Miguel” escrito en tiza. Miraba con atención a cada par de piernas que se asomaban hasta que al fin bajó el niño ya no tan niño que salía en las carátulas de sus discos._

_ Su sonrisa era  brillante._

_ — ¡Luis! _   
  


_ — ¡Tony!  _

_ Dijeron al mismo tiempo, entonces Luis corrió lo que le quedaba de las escaleras, casi tropezando cuando llegó con Tony, Tony por su parte soltó la pizarra y envolvió al otro chico con los brazos, gesto que fue devuelto y dando una vuelta en donde estaban. _

_ Personas al rededor miraban la escena con ternura, los niños no dejaron de abrazarse para cuando llegaron María y Jarvis. Fue Luis Miguel quien se presentó, con un perfecto inglés y les agradecía que lo recibieran, había sido difícil para él viajar solo, incluso temía haberse equivocado de terminal hasta que vio a Tony con su pizarra, ahora olvidada en el suelo._

_ — ¿Es tu primera vez fuera de tu país, Luis? — le preguntó María luego de las presentaciones, curiosa._

_ — No, pero es la primera vez que viajo para ver a un amigo._

_ — Vámonos ya, ¡hay muchas cosas que quiero mostrarte! —Tony lo tomó de la mano, Jarvis recogió su equipaje y los dirigió a donde había dejado el coche._

— ¡Ya escogiste tres canciones! — el reclamo de Clint lo trajo al presente de nuevo— ¡Déjame escoger una!

— ¡No! — fue la respuesta de Peter.

— Tony —lo llamó Natasha, con la mirada en su teléfono, con hambre de más información sobre el amigo de antaño de Tony—, parece un chiste pero el Madison Square Garden anunció que tu amigo tendrá un concierto ahí en dos semanas. 

Eso lo distrajo, ahora iba a verlo en todas partes luego de años sin que le pasara por la mente que pudiera volver a pasar.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas, y nos consigues entradas gratis? —sugirió Clint, llevándose una mirada de reproche de Steve.

— No te haces amigo de un artista solo para ver qué provecho le sacas, Clint. Podría ofenderse. 

— O, podría decir que sí y dedicarle canciones de amor a Tony. —le respondió a tono de broma, la mirada de Steve cambió.

— Lo voy a llamar —dijo Tony sacando su teléfono—, me ganó la nostalgia por culpa de ustedes. 

El teléfono sonó cuatro veces, lo que podía significar que Luis estaba ocupado, se dio por vencido y quiso terminar la llamada cuando salió una voz del auricular:

_ — Hola, ¿a qué debo el honor de escuchar tu voz de nuevo, mi Luna? —soltó la voz en español, sorprendió a todos por lo distinta que era a la vez que era igual a cuando cantaba.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habrá cambios en algunos sucesos de la vida de Luis para encajarlos aquí. Espero lo comprendan


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La voz del teléfono provoca más recuerdos en Tony.

_ — Hola, ¿a qué debo el honor de escuchar tu voz de nuevo, mi Luna? —soltó la voz en español, sorprendió a todos por lo distinta que era a la vez que era igual a cuando cantaba. _

—  Me enteré gracias a un pajarito que vienes a Nueva York. Y no me lo dijiste. —le reclamó a modo de broma, los demás expectantes a lo que dijera la voz en el teléfono, Tony lo había puesto en alta voz.

_ — Te mandé un correo electrónico hace tres días, ingrato. —le respondió el teléfono— Y ahora resulta que el olvidadizo soy yo. _

— Eeeeeen fin, ¡Luis! —subió el tono de su voz para cambiar el tema.— ¿Cuándo llegas a Nueva York? Podría ir a recogerte y—

_ — ¿Y tener otro eclipse, mi Luna? —respondió en tono de broma— Han pasado años desde el último. Sería perfecto, tengo mucho que contarte pero, son cosas que se deben decir a la cara. _

Su tono de voz le dio una urgencia a sus últimas palabras que no pasaron desapercibidas para nadie, tal vez solo para Peter. Cuando colgó, sintió el peso de la mirada de todos sobre él. Las de Clint y Natasha contenían algo de burla, la de Steve era neutral y la de Peter tenía emoción saliendo de cada poro de su rostro.

—  ¿Qué fue eso de “Mi Luna”, Tony? —empezó Natasha, un dedo en su labio inferior. Estaba dispuesta a molestarlo. — Clint, ¿no te pareció tierno como lo llamó?

—  En efecto, cariño. Fue algo meloso.

—  No empiecen. Es un chiste local entre él y yo. —declaró con voz seca.

— Pero ¿por qué te llamó así, pá Tony? —esta vez fue Peter quien preguntó, y Tony no pudo evitar responderle.

— Bueno... 

_ —  Me han dado un apodo, los medios no paran de decirlo ..._

_ Le había dicho un día, de la nada en una de sus cartas. El ejecutivo de la empresa que lo producía decía, que él era como un Sol. Ahora, los fanáticos lo conocían como tal, puesto que su presencia en el escenario los llenaba con una energía como la que les daría el mismo Sol con su luz. Eso era él, era luz pura que iluminaba el corazón de quienes iban a verlo. A Tony no le sorprendía, si cada que sonreía era como recibir la luz del medio día. _

_ —  En realidad, creo que el mote te queda bien, te empezaré a llamar así yo también, Mi Sol. —le sonrió aquella noche de pijamada, con un tono de burla bañado en miel que provocó un escalofrío en Luis. _

_ — Si yo soy el Sol, ¿entonces tú eres mi Luna? —le devolvió la sonrisa— No quiero ser el único con apodo. _

_ — ¿Pero por qué la Luna? No soy una chica ni una esposa. Además, es demasiado pequeña para mi. —arqueó la ceja cuando el otro jovencito empezó a reír por lo bajo, la sábana que los cubría cayendo de su cabeza a sus hombros. — ¿De qué te ríes, Basteri? _

_ — La Luna y el Sol son hermanos, Tony, así como nosotros. —tomó su mano y extendió los dedos, los de Tony eran un poco más cortos; luego señaló la Luna que se entreveía por la ventana.— Ve tan poco a su hermano que cada que se encuentran se oscurece todo... cómo se llama cuando... ugh _

_ — ¿Como un eclipse? —completó la idea— Hey... sí son como nosotros... ellos se ven poco y se oscurece todo. Nosotros nos vemos poco, -por tu agenda claro- y cuando nos vemos hacemos todo a oscuras porque nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche. _

_ — Entonces, cada que nos encontramos —comenzó a decir mientras Tony seguía hablando. — Es como... _

_— Un eclipse. —soltaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y comenzaron a reír, era tonto pero ellos eran niños, podían ser tan tontos como quisieran estando juntos, lo que la carrera ascendente de Luis no le permitía._

_ Tony despertó pocas horas después, levantando la sábana junto con él descubriendo el torso del otro chico. Un pequeño jalón en su mano hizo que bajara la mirada y notara que los dedos de Luis se habían entrelazado con los suyos mientras dormían. No le pareció raro, el sentimiento cálido le pareció agradable. El golpeteo en la puerta reveló a Jarvis y a un malhumorado Howard porque no habían bajado a desayunar a la hora prometida. _

_ — ¿Y bien? —la voz de Howard era dura a pesar de lo temprano que era— Bajen ahora o tendrán que esperar hasta el almuerzo. _

_ Tony removió a Luis hasta que se despertó, bajaron a la par ante la mirada de los dos adultos, sin soltar sus manos hasta que llegaron a la mesa. _

— Siempre creí que habías tenido una mala infancia, Tony —Natasha le tocó el hombro—. 

— La presencia de la persona correcta en el momento correcto hace la diferencia, Nat —agregó Steve, mirando a Tony. Ahora quería más que nunca conocer a este muchacho Luis.

— Pero al final no dijo cuando llegaba, ¿o sí? 

La pregunta de Peter los devolvió al mundo real. En su teléfono estaba la conversación con May y ella parecía la más emocionada con la noticia. 

El teléfono de Tony timbró, un mensaje de texto con una fecha dentro de diez días, la hora y el lugar. 

— Ya sé cuando será, Steve, ¿me acompañas? —miró a su compañero de vida, quien le devolvió una sonrisa.

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. —sin embargo, tras su espalda su puño se apretaba, una punzada en su costado que seguro le molestaría esos días. 

— ¿Puedo ir yo también? —la voz de Peter le llamó la atención, sus ojitos tenían el brillo de la emoción de conocer a alguien importante por primera vez.

— Solo si terminas todas tus tareas para ese día. —fue la condición de que le dio Tony. 

_ — Nos vemos en diez días, Tony. —dijo el hombre conocido como el Sol a una foto que estaba en su cómoda, donde se le podía apreciar a él y a Tony de jóvenes, contra el cofre de un coche. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfruté escribirlo <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco más de la infancia compartida de Tony.

_ — Joven Tony —le llamó Jarvis- Luis le llama por teléfono. _

_ — Gracias Jarvis. —levantó el auricular en su habitación y contestó- ¿Tan desesperado estás por verme que no puedes esperar a que mi avión despegue mañana? _

_ — Sabes bien que no, —le devolvió la voz del teléfono- solo quería recordarte que traigas tu mejor traje de baño. Pude desocupar toda mi tarde. Lo que significa.. _

_ — Lo que significa..? —Tony repitió a modo de pregunta solo para dar más misterio. _

_ — Que podremos estar todo el día en la playa, sin entrevistas ni ... —su voz desafinó un segundo- lo siento— _

_ — ¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó sin pensar. _

_ — ¿Cómo dices? _

_ — Sí, entiendo que tu voz esté cambiando, yo pasé por lo mismo pero siempre te disculpas cuando ocurre. —dejó pasar unos segundos antes de continuar- ¿Estás bien? _

_ — Lo estoy, lo digo por reflejo, no te preocupes... —su tono recuperó el júbilo que lo caracterizaba—, como te decía, sin entrevistas ni estudios ni conciertos salidos de la nada, mi Luna. Seremos solo tú y yo. _

_ — ¿Sin papá Luis Rey gritando que dejemos de reírnos a media noche? —preguntó con la tentación de una travesura en la voz. _

_ — Sin papá Luis Rey gritándonos por existir. —le aseguró riéndose. _

_ Tony apenas pudo dormir esa noche, sus maletas listas, sus documentos listos, sólo era cuestión de esperar a que amaneciera y Jarvis lo dejara en el aeropuerto. _

_ Su mañana pasó como un destello, el desayuno de Jarvis como siempre delicioso pero más ligero en esta ocasión. Se despidió solo de su madre, puesto que Howard ya se había ido. El trayecto al aeropuerto fue más calmado, con Jarvis haciéndole preguntas solo para corroborar que no olvidaba nada. _

_ Su vuelo se retrasó una hora. _

_ No podía hacer nada más que sentarse y esperar que lo llamaran, podría haberse ido en un vuelo privado, pero eso atraería la atención de los medios cuando llegara y era lo que menos querían, ser molestados y acosados por la prensa amarillista diciendo cosas como que Luis Miguel, el ídolo juvenil, se ponía cariñoso con otro hombre como si dos chicos adolescentes no pudieran ser amigos íntimos por la simple condición de ser hombres. _

_ Su vuelo fue más tranquilo, donde se permitió dormir lo que no había dormido la noche anterior por su ansiedad. Cuando bajó y llegó a las puertas principales se topó con un hombre de traje que llevaba una pizarra pequeña que se veía aún más pequeña en sus manos, su nombre en tiza escrito en ella. _

_ Se acercó a él un poco desconfiado, sin embargo éste le aseguró que él venía con Luis, que era mejor que no lo vieran o se armaría un escándalo. _

_ — Tiene sentido. _

_ Lo siguió hasta el coche donde lo esperaban Luis y la madre de éste, Marcela. No hablaron hasta que se encontró dentro del coche sentado junto a Luis. _

_ —Hol..— no pudo terminar, Luis lo tenía encerrado en un abrazo. _

_ — Me hace muy feliz verte de nuevo, Tony. —Tony no dijo nada, pero notó que no lo había llamado Luna. _

_ — Me da gusto verte de nuevo a mi también, Tony —fueron las palabras de la italiana—, ¿cómo están tus padres? _

_ — Buenos días señora Basteri, me alegra verla tan bien... mis padres están bien, también —rio un poco, el abrazo de Luis no lo dejaba respirar. _

_ — Mi Sol, ya casi se pone azul... —el abrazo terminó, las mejillas de Luis un poco rosadas. _

_ — Lo siento. _

_ Tony solo rio, estaba acostumbrado a que Luis fuera tan físico con él. El chofer condujo por minutos antes de llegar a la casa de Luis. _

_ — Primero iremos a casa para dejar tus cosas y almorzar un poco, luego serán libres de ir a pasear —les aclaró Marcela—. Pero recuerden volver antes de que anochezca, ¿sí? _

_ — Sí —respondieron al mismo tiempo, con Luis añadiendo la palabra “madre” al final. _

_ Llegaron a la casa, donde se encontraron con el hermano menor de Luis, Alejandro con un gran abrazo. Por otra parte Luis llevó a Tony a conocer a su hermano aún más pequeño, Sergio, de apenas un año de edad. Tony era hijo único, sintiendo una pequeña espina de envidia cuando vio lo parecidos que eran los tres chicos. _

_ Almorzaron en paz, Luis Rey estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles, por lo que apenas y saludó a Tony, a Tony le pareció mejor no hablar mucho con el hombre, que parecía tener solo dos emociones, hablar enojado y gritar enojado. _

_ — ¿Tienen todo lo que necesitan, chicos? —la pregunta de Marcela al terminar de comer. _

_ — Solo falta que lleguemos, mami. —bromeó Luis. — Trataremos de evitar a los paparazzi, ya sé a dónde ir. _

_— Perfecto. —le sonrió- Pero antes de que se vayan, quiero tomar una fotografía de ustedes, para el álbum._

_ Salieron de la casa, Tony y Luis se recargaron en el coche que se llevarían. Antes de que Marcela tomara la fotografía, Alejandro dijo algo que provocó que ambos chicos rieran a carcajadas, Marcela entonces les dijo que estaba segura que habían cerrado los ojos en la fotografía, entonces les tomó otra. _

_ — Nos vemos más tarde, mamá. —le dijo Luis antes de irse, Tony se despidió agitando la mano. _

_ — Solo cuídense ¿sí? _

_ — Seguro. —y arrancó. _

_ El viaje en coche duró al menos media hora, pasando las playas públicas llenas de gente. _

_ — Eh, creí que iríamos a la playa, Solecito... —mencionó Tony. _

_ — Vamos a la playa, mi Luna, solo que es algo más privado. No quiero que nos encontremos con algún fan... _

_ Condujo por 10 minutos más, llegaron a un banco de arena que llevaba al mar, con vegetación a los costados que les otorgaba protección contra el Sol de arriba. _

_ — Ya vine aquí antes —le aseguró-, casi nadie lo conoce así que no creo que nos encuentren.  _

_ Dejaron una manta sobre la arena, se sacaron la camisa, quedando solo con el traje de baño y el bloqueador. Se sentaron y contemplaron la serenidad del mar. Tony volteó a verlo, como el sol hacia su piel brillar como el bronce. _

_ — ¿Luis?  _

_— ¿Si? -lo miró._

_— Cuando llegaron por mi, noté que evitaste llamarme “Luna” con tu mamá. —los ojos de Luis bajaron — ¿Pasa algo?_

_ — Es solo que —removió la arena con el pie, dejándolo enterrado-, todos me llaman “Sol”, ¿si? Incluso ella, pero todos lo dicen como si esperaran que saque la canción más revolucionaria y, es algo pesado... _

_ — ¿Entonces debería dejar de llamarte así? -se señaló a sí mismo- Si te molesta— _

_ — Nunca dejes de hacerlo. _

_ — ¿Perdón? _

_ — Cuando tú me llamas Sol, no lo haces buscando nada más que mi amistad, no esperas que me rompa las cuerdas vocales o que supere a Sinatra —levantó su pie de la arena, dejando la huella. —. Todos me miran como si fuera un ser celestial, pero tú eres el que me mantiene en órbita. _

_ Había más de mil emociones escritas en los ojos de Luis, sus dedos rozando los de Tony. _

_ — El Sol no tiene órbita, pero tampoco tiene una Luna, no como este Sol. —Tony lo abrazó. _

_ — ¿Vamos al agua? Hace calor hoy.  _

_— Vamos, mi Luna_.

Tony despertó ese día, volteó a ver a Steve dormido junto a él, el reloj marcaba las 7 am. Faltaba ahora nueve días para que el Sol se presentara en su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto será más largo de lo que pensaba


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luis recuerda un día que compartió con Tony

El hombre conocido como El Sol se recargó en su cama, sus brazos sosteniendo su cabeza. Dirigió la mirada a su mesita de noche, donde descansaba una foto enmarcada, era una copia de la que tenía Stark en su álbum, la diferencia de que en esta ambos salían con los ojos abiertos y una adorable sonrisa a la cámara.

_ Habían pasado pocas horas desde que llegaron a la playa, ya era hora de comer algo, entonces Luis sacó una hielera del coche donde tenía bocadillos y refrescos preparados para la ocasión. _

_ Tony lo miró. _

_ — ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? -lo observó mientras sacaba los refrescos. Luis subió su mirada y le sonrió, sacando a la vez los sándwiches envueltos en servilletas de papel. _

_— Anoche._

_ Era un bocado simple pero útil, luego de haber nadado un rato estaban cansados, se dedicaron a tomar un poco de sol, y jugar con la arena. _

_ Construyeron algo que quería parecerse a un castillo, sin pasar de parecer un montículo junto a otros dos mas pequeños. _

_ Mientras afianzaban los costados del “castillo” las manos de Tony rozaron las de Luis, no es como si fuera la primera vez que se tocaban, pero Tony sintió un cambio de energía en Luis, que confirmó con el pequeño jadeo que el otro quiso ocultar. _

_ Clavando una ramita de madera en lo alto, que simbolizaba una bandera invisible dieron por terminada su creación, con el mar de fondo, quedaron en simplemente escuchar el susurro del mar frente a ellos durante minutos. _

_ Fue Luis quien rompió el silencio. _

_ — ¿Tony..? _

_ Tony no esperaba la pregunta que le siguió cuando le respondió — ¿Sí? _

_ — ¿Puedo besarte? _

_ No lo estaba mirando, tenía los ojos verdes fijos en el agua. Las manos enterradas en la arena para ocultar que temblaban. Tony metió su propia mano en la arena, buscando la que temblaba y la apretó, la arena fría causándoles picor. Lo que causó que Luis volteara a verlo por fin. _

_ Tony sonreía. _

_ — Sí, si puedes. _

_ Y Luis sonrió también.  _

_Sacó su mano de la arena y, aún cubierta del fino polvo, la posó en la mejilla de su acompañante. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por segundos, estudiando cada detalle, peca y poro. El primero en cerrar los ojos fue Tony, Luis se acercó, cerrando los ojos justo antes de hacer contacto; los labios de Luis eran suaves y tersos, debía de cuidarlos mucho, pensó Tony con un poco de inseguridad sobre si los suyos estarían secos o agrietados._

_ El roce fue lento y dulce, apenas un contacto que duró segundos, que parecieron eternos para ambos. Cuando se separaron y volvieron a verse no pudieron evitar sonreír, y reírse, antes de volver a acercarse y besarse una, dos, tres veces más, alternando la forma del contacto, si abrían la boca o si apenas se tocaban. _

_ Terminaron con un beso devorador, de los que solo ocurren en las películas, labios, dientes y lengua incluidos. _

_ Marcela les preguntó cómo les había ido cuando regresaron a casa, evitando un regaño por parte de Luis Rey por poco luego de que se les hiciera tarde. Le contaron todo, por supuesto omitiendo la parte donde se comieron la boca el uno al otro, Marcela atribuyó el sonrojo que tenían a las horas expuestas al sol. _

_Esa noche volvieron a darse un beso de buenas noches, silencioso y casto de forma que nadie en su casa los pudiera escuchar. Tony se marcharía a la tarde siguiente puesto que Luis debía volver a la atareada vida de ídolo que tenía._

_ — Tal vez sea mejor que el chico este Stark no vuelva a venir aquí. —murmuró Luis Rey a nadie en particular, no le gustaba mucho la forma en que este chico miraba a su hijo, pasando por alto la forma en que su hijo le devolvía la mirada. _

_ Tony se marchó, con un sentimiento nuevo en su corazón que duraría muchos años más. Cuando llegó a casa, le contó cuanto le pareció prudente a su familia, los que mostraron interés, por supuesto. _

_ Días más tarde llegó otra carta de Luis, era raro pues acababan de verse y no acostumbraban enviar cartas tan pronto. _

_ “Mi Luna, _

_ Acaba de ocurrir algo y es increíble, dentro de poco estaré presentándome en el festival Viña del Mar, lo van a pasar por televisión, me hará mucha ilusión pensar que lo ves. _

_ Tu Sol, _

_ Luis Miguel.” _

_ Sería un evento de paga, pero por supuesto que lo vería, todo por ver a su mejor amigo lucirse en pantalla. _

_ Triste era que dentro de poco, la vida de Luis tomaría un giro de 180º. _

El Sol despertó en su recámara, dirigió su mirada al reloj con la fecha. — 8 días más. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovechemos la cuarentena para sacar cuanto podamos de nosotros.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony le relata a Peter un poco de la vez que Luis estuvo en un festival, pocos días antes de ganar un Grammy, le relata cómo fue que Luis perdió a su madre de la mejor manera que puede con la información que tenía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había pensando en dejar esto hasta que la musa me golpeara de nuevo, pero un comentario me animó a buscarla :3.

Peter sacó a Tony de sus pensamientos esa mañana.

— Pá Tony... —Tony volteó y parpadeó, confundido.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Pete? 

— ¿Puedes contarme más sobre tu amigo? —Peter se sostuvo de la barra, los ojos brillando— Busqué sobre él en internet, pero no sé si creer que todo lo que se dice es cierto...

— ¿Qué se dice? —le tocó a Tony preguntar ahora. 

— Que salió con Mariah Carey, o que ganó su primer Grammy a los quince años...

— Eso es cierto —respondió—, tanto lo de Mariah como lo del Grammy. —se acarició la barba— En ese año yo estaba por irme al M. I. T., primero fue el festival Viña del Mar, en febrero. Visité a Luis unos meses antes y me pidió que viera el evento.

Tony volteó a ver a Peter y rio un poco. 

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —la voz de Peter quería sonar molesta pero sus ojos no cambiaban.

— Me estás viendo como cuando miras a Quentin. —Peter se sonrojó— Quiere decir que estas muy interesado en el tema. Me gusta eso, Pete.

— Luego de ese festival, al menos diez días después fueron los Grammys —Peter asintió—, en esa semana recibí al menos cuatro llamadas de larga distancia de Luis y...

_ — Sí, joven Luis, le diré al señor Stark que lo llama, no se preocupe.— Jarvis dejó el teléfono descolgado, llegando al taller de Tony. — Señor Stark, teléfono. Es Luis. _

_ Tony se levantó para llegar al auricular más cercano, quitándose las gafas de seguridad del rostro. — Aún falta una hora para que te cuelgues del cielo, solecito, no llamas tan temprano ¿qué ocurre? —se limpió la frente— Por cierto, estuviste increíble en el festival, entendí más o menos lo que cantaste.  _

_ — Es exactamente eso de lo que quiero hablarte, mi Luna, ¡me nominaron para un Grammy! — La voz del teléfono no evitó soltar un grito de excitación. — ¿¡puedes creerlo!? ¡Yo, en los Grammys! _

_ — ¡No juegues! —Tony gritó también, un Grammy no era cualquier cosa, podría hacer despegar la carrera de Luis aún más de lo que ya había logrado con el festival. — ¡Es increíble! Ten por seguro que te estaremos apoyando. — Se fijó en Jarvis, que lo miraba desde el pasillo— Me llenas de orgullo, mi Sol.  _

_ En cierto modo estaba molesto por no poder acompañarlo, pero lo había visitado hacía pocos meses y Howard era más estricto que antes, además de eso, había aplicado para entrar al M. I. T. y, aunque le sería sencillo, debía prepararse. — ¿Puedes creerlo, Jarvis? ¡Lo nominaron para un Grammy!  _

_ — El joven Luis tiene una voz extraordinaria, señor, era cuestión de tiempo. —el mayordomo le sonrió, dándole la razón. — Estaremos atentos a la fecha de la premiación.  _

— ¿Y ganó? —Peter preguntó.

— Ganó, en un dueto. Pero eso ya lo habías leído, ¿por qué lo preguntas? 

— Porque no se puede confiar en internet al cien por ciento, he leído cosas sobre ti que son mentira. —tenía razón, internet no siempre era una fuente confiable. — También leí que pasó algo con su mamá, que desapreció, aunque prefiero pensar que no es cierto.

— Ah, eso —rascó su cuello, algo incómodo.—. No me corresponde a mi decirlo en verdad, pero es cierto. Teníamos dieciséis años cuando —

_ Tony tenía poco de haber entrado al instituto, el otoño anterior, ese año no les fue posible a él y Luis verse como acostumbraban hacerlo. Pero un día de agosto, su buen amigo Rhodey le comunicó que tenía una llamada en espera desde su hogar. Aunque no era común, Tony contestó creyendo que le dejarían ir a la playa en navidad ese año como había planeado. La voz agitada de Jarvis lo puso alerta. _

_ — Señor, ha ocurrido algo. —el color abandonó el rostro de Tony por sus palabras. _

_ — ¿Mamá está bien? —fue lo único que pudo decir. _

_ — Su madre está en perfecta salud, señor, pero... _

_ — ¿¡Pero qué!? —exclamó, atrayendo la atención de Rhodey, quien levantó una ceja. _

_ — Es el señor Luis, señor, su— _

_ — ¿Qué le pasó a Luis? —Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta de repente.  _

_ — Es su madre, señor —Jarvis tomó aire—. Ha desaparecido.  _

_ — ¿Qué? —Tony dejó caer el auricular, con el rostro de la señora Basteri en la mente. La mujer que lo había recibido en su casa más de una vez, que se aseguraba de que tuvieran buenos días y no hacía más que querer a sus hijos, ¿desaparecida?  _

_ — ¿Qué sucede, Tony? —la voz de Rhodey lo regresó a la tierra, le puso una mano en el hombro para estabilizarlo.  _

_ — T-tengo que irme...  _

_ — ¿De qué hablas? —Rhodey lo detuvo— Las clases empezarán dentro de nada, no puedes irte así como así.  _

_ Tony sacudió la cabeza, tenía que irse, Luis... Luis lo necesitaba.  _

_ — Me pondré al corriente cuando vuelva. No te preocupes por mi.  _

_ Salió de su habitación, con una pequeña maleta improvisada, hizo el camino a casa tan rápido como pudo. La noticia rompió el corazón de María, que si bien no conocía tanto a Marcela, le dolía que Luis tuviera que pasar por tan mala experiencia.  _

_ — Tengo que irme, o traerlo.  _

_ — Será mejor que vayas, Tony. Luis no puede dejar a sus hermanos menores solos.  _

_ Tony no pensó en los chicos, se regañó internamente por eso. Al no querer pasar por el proceso de tomar un avión comercial, se fue en un vuelo privado.  _

_ Hablar en español con Luis le había servido, era capaz de pedir transporte y dar indicaciones sin problemas. Le dejó una buena propina al conductor cuando lo dejó en la casa de Luis, apenas, debido a la presencia de la policía y los medios. Se escabulló por donde sabía que no lo verían, escaparse de vez en cuando con Luis para evitar a Luis Rey rendía frutos en el momento.  _

_ Cuando al fin encontró a Luis y le abrió la puerta, huyeron a una habitación despejada.  _

_ Apenas ahí fue que Luis pudo derrumbarse.  _

_ — Aquí estoy, Luis —no le parecía correcto llamarlo “Sol” en ese momento—, no me iré. _

_ — Tony... ¡Tony! —Luis lo ahogaba en un abrazo— Tengo mucho miedo... si no vuelvo a verla, yo... _

_ Tony no supo qué decirle, solo pudo abrazarlo, acariciarle el cabello, dejarlo llorar de forma que los medios no le iban a permitir. _

_ Marcela Basteri había desaparecido, y el primer sospechoso era nadie más que el padre de Luis Miguel, Luis Rey. _

— Siete días más para volverte a ver, mi Luna _. —_ Dijo el Sol, revisando su calendario en su hogar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony le confía algo de su pasado con Luis a Steve, a petición de este.

Tony recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Steve, soltando un suspiro largo, ambos sentados en el sofá de la sala. El rubio lo miró con una pregunta, distinta a la que pronunció, en la mirada. 

— ¿Nostálgico? —aventuró a decir.

— Si tú te encontraras repentinamente con Bucky luego de años de no saber el uno del otro te pondrías igual o peor que yo. —le clavó la vista con las largas pestañas— Es solo que, ha pasado mucho, desde el último mensaje entre ambos.

— ¿Sabe que eres Iron Man? 

— Claro que lo sabe, por televisión, como todo el mundo. 

— Cierto. —se removió, Tony sintió su tensión— Sabes Tony, me intriga este amigo tuyo, por lo que nos haz contado eran muy íntimos en la adolescencia. —Steve se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza— Y cuando venga, no quiero parecer grosero de ningún modo con él, ni que crea que soy el prometido celoso o...

— ¿Lo cual sí eres? —Tony le tocó la nariz. —No eres muy bueno para ocultar tus disgustos; eres casi transparente. 

Steve se llevó la mano a la mejilla. — Cielos. 

— Puedo contártelo todo, si quieres. Per— Steve le interrumpió al erguirse, los ojos azules brillando, Tony carraspeó. — Pero, con todo quiero decir todo, sí me entiendes. Debes recordar que esto fue mucho antes de conocerte a ti.

— ¿O sea que ustedes dos..?

— Vamos por partes, ¿si? Luego de que su madre desapareciera...

— ¿¡Su madre desapareció!? ¿¡Qué edad tenía él!? —Steve se cubrió la boca con la mano, no esperaba que este chico tuviera una vida tan turbulenta.

— Tenía dieciséis. Yo ya había ingresado al M. I. T. cuando esto pasó...  
  


_ Luego de volver a casa, habiendo pasado dos días enteros sin soltar a Luis de un abrazo arrollador, Tony volvió, aún preocupado por su amigo. Estuvo atento a las noticias internacionales, la desaparición de Marcela Basteri, actriz italiana reconocida también por ser la madre de Luis Miguel no pasó desapercibida.  _

_ Las entrevistas a Luis abundaban, la sonrisa de papel en el rostro del joven era algo muy triste de ver. Se mostraba como si no le removiera el alma, pero a veces notaba que las manos le temblaban cuando le preguntaban sobre ella y lo que él creía que podría haberle pasado. Una vez sus ojos vieron a su padre por un segundo, lo que a Tony le levantó sospechas. Poco después, en un plazo corto de receso académico, Tony se las arregló para llevar a Luis a su casa, luego de haber dejado a sus hermanos menores con un familiar de confianza, lo desconectó del mundo para darle reposo. _

_ La desaparición de Marcela le pegó fuerte. “ Regresa dentro de tres días máximo, que tienes una agenda que cubrir y entrevistas que dar. No hay tiempo para lutos.” Esa fue la misiva de Luis Rey cuando le dijo que se iría por un tiempo, luego, claro, de gritarle por un rato sobre su “irresponsabilidad”, para Luis se avecinaba una temporada pesada, pesada en el sentido mental, sin oportunidad para enfrentar su duelo y fingir que todo estaba bien, las ojeras se le marcaron de una noche de insomnio para la mañana siguiente.  _

_ Jarvis preparó un desayuno especial para ambos pero Luis apenas comió, solo miraba el plato cuando se derrumbó.  _

_ — Tony... la extraño mucho...—rompió a llorar, desde su llegada que no había usado el mote lunar para Tony, avisándole de su estado mental. Tony le apretó la mano, él tampoco sabría que haría de perder a María.  _

_ — La encontraremos, no te desanimes, ¿sí? —lo detuvo cuando éste quiso levantarse. Tenía la mirada perdida. _

_ — Yo... tengo que volver... mis hermanos... _

_ — Ellos están bien, Luis, espera a mañana, por favor. Tienes que descansar. _

_ María entró al comedor, con lástima en la mirada por el amigo de su hijo, le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. _

_ — Puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo necesites, Luis, estás en tu casa cariño. _

_ — Gracias, señora Stark, pero no podría, no quiero ser un estorbo para el señor Stark. —era más fácil poner a Howard como obstáculo que decir abiertamente que su padre no lo dejaba tener su  duelo. _

_ — Oh, Howard no tiene palabra en esto, eres invitado mío y de Tony, puedes estar tranquilo. —le sonrió, Luis le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Tony le apretaba la mano por debajo de la mesa.  _

_ — Vayamos a mi habitación, estuve trabajando en algo en el instituto y creo que te gustará. —Tony jaló su mano para llevarlo a su cuarto, la comida olvidada en la mesa. _

_ Luis lo siguió, ansioso y a decir verdad, curioso.  _

_ — ¿De qué se trata, Tony? —Tony cerró la puerta detrás de sí, indeciso si echar o no el seguro. _

_ — Creí que necesitabas privacidad. —Se acercó a él y le hizo elevar el rostro al tomarlo de la barbilla, las ojeras se le notaban en la luz suave de la alcoba. — Además, quería preguntarte algo. —Luis se quedó callado, esperando. _

_ Tony tomó aire antes de pronunciar: ¿Puedo besarte? —Luis elevó las cejas, por lo que se apresuró a agregar— Sé que es un mal momento, pero leí que la acción de besar libera hormonas como el cortisol, dopamina, serotonina y otras que no recuerdo ahora mismo y no se me ocurre otra forma en la que podría levantarte el ánimo y...  _

_ Luis lo cayó al besarlo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para atraerlo más, Tony entonces sintió humedad en sus mejillas, lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de Luis, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para seguirle el ritmo. No era como los besos que se habían dado antes, inexpertos y dulces, no, este era rudo y sin cuidado, un intento desesperado de aliviar su dolor.  _

_ — Esp—espera, Luis. —se separó de él usando las manos para hacer retroceder su rostro, Luis seguía llorando y jadeaba.— Quiero que te sientas bien, no que te ahogues... déjame hacerlo. —volvió a juntar sus bocas, pero de un modo más lento y tranquilo, dirigiendo a su amigo de forma que pudo sentir la tensión abandonar sus brazos y concentrarse en sus labios. Su proceder se tornó en algo más sensual, más íntimo, algo que no saldría de esa habitación.  _

_ — Nunca me dejes, mi Luna... —le susurró cuando se separaron, jadeando. —Ayúdame a quedarme en órbita.  _

_ — Siempre estaré contigo, mi Sol. —le aseguró viéndolo a los ojos. Volvieron a besarse, pero fue apenas un roce, de seguir, podrían terminar consumando un acto para el que eran muy jóvenes aún, reservado para los adultos. _

_ Luis regresó a su hogar dos días después, luego de que María le asegurara otra vez que podía venir cuando quisiera, que no necesitaba una razón en especial para visitarlos y que no se preocupara por Howard.  _

_ Luis le agradeció, pero debía irse, sus hermanos le necesitaban y su padre no lo esperaría mucho más.  _

_ Meses después aparecería un disco nuevo, con una de las que serían sus canciones más conocidas. Se llamaría “Soy como quiero ser” y la canción “Ahora te puedes marchar”, Tony olía la intervención de Luis Rey desde su casa. La foto del joven en la carátula a cualquiera le parecería soñadora, pero para él, escondía mucho  dolor.  _

_ — Me llevaré este disco al instituto, Jarvis. —metió la caja con cuidado en su maleta. _

_ — No tiene por qué decírmelo, señor, son sus discos. —le recordó el mayordomo. _

_ — Sí, es cierto, pero todos están aquí, y no he encontrado una estación de radio que tenga sus canciones de este lado. Y no sé cuánto pase antes de volverlo a ver. _

_Por suerte para Tony, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse otra vez._

  
A su lado, Steve contenía las lágrimas, Tony se preguntó a qué parte de la historia se debían. Clint entró en ese momento a la sala, su expresión extrañada por los ojos llorosos del Cap.

— Se vale llorar, eh. —dijo a modo de broma para aligerar la situación. Tony lo miró y levantó una ceja. — Nat me dijo que Bruce viene a cenar y traerá a Thor. Les dije que habría otra visita aquí hoy.

— Sí, pero llega en seis días, Clint. No hoy. 

— ¡Rayos! 

Steve lloraba quedamente en su lugar en el sofá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que dice Tony sobre besar es cierto, el cortisol disminuye las sensaciones negativas, mientras que la dopamina y serotonina producen emociones agradables para el cerebro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony se ve encerrándose en más recuerdos, el preludio de algo que marcó a ambos.

Bruce levantó el estuche del vinilo, en la carátula se podía apreciar a un hombre muy apuesto, de ojos claros y cabello castaño, con una piel tersa y limpia. Su aspecto le hizo notar que no se trataba de una de las bandas que sabía le gustaban a Tony. 

— ¿Este disco es tuyo, Natasha? —fue su primer pensamiento, parecía el típico tipo de hombre que le gustaba a muchas mujeres.

— De hecho es mío. —respondió Tony, jugando con su casco, señaló la caja que estaba cerca de él— Y estos otros también son míos.

— Creí que eras más de rock n’ roll.. —Bruce suavizó su voz, preocupado que pudiera haberlo ofendido. 

— Lo soy, Luis es el único cantante pop que me gusta escuchar —sonrió, dejando su casco de lado.— ¿Quieres escuchar? 

— No hemos escuchado nada más en esta casa desde hace una semana, —agregó Natasha desde su lugar— voy a terminar hablando español si seguimos así. 

— Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. —Peter mencionó, su libro en su regazo— Si aprendo el español suficiente para mi examen de fin de mes por su causa será un ganar-ganar para mi. 

— ¿Por qué hablas de este cantante tan casualmente? Es el que nos mencionó Clint anoche, acaso? — Bruce no bajó el disco, aún embelesado con los ojos del artista.

— Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo. —Natasha se cubrió el rostro. 

— No me sumiré en más recuerdos si te aburren, Nat. 

— No es eso, Tony —aclaró la pelirroja—, es solo que este muchacho tuvo una vida muy turbia y deprimente. —se tocó la frente, Peter, a su lado seguía estudiando.

— Pá Tony —lo llamó—, a fin de cuentas no haz dicho cuál es tu canción favorita de él.

— Bueno, no puedo escoger una en particular.—Tony acarició su barba, tenía una predilección por una canción, sin embargo las razones del por qué es su preferida se deben a recuerdos más íntimos de los que estaba dispuesto a compartir con alguien que no fuera Steve. 

— ¿Y este chico Luis alguna vez tuvo novias? —Natasha miraba la pantalla de su teléfono, donde una foto del chico en cuestión le devolvía la mirada. 

— No sé de todas —Tony la miró—, sólo las más famosas, Mariah, su ex, y esta pobre chica de cuando éramos jóvenes. 

— ¿Qué pasó con ella? —Bruce se sentó junto a Nat y miró la fotografía del muchacho. 

— Bueno, no estoy seguro de los detalles, pero tenía algo que ver con publicidad.

— ¿Publicidad? —Peter había dejado su libro— ¿No se supone que los artistas pueden salir con quienes quieran? 

— Al contrario pequeño —Tony le revolvió el pelo—, los artistas más reconocidos son los que más problemas tienen, casi como si no tuvieran derecho a la privacidad.

— ¿Por qué?

— Un artista soltero vende más que uno que tiene una relación —Natasha le contestó—, le da a los fanáticos un falso sentido de oportunidad de “tener” algo con estos artistas.

— Así como tú con Beck. —Tony provocó a Peter.

— Beck no tiene nada que ver en esto. 

— Bueno —Natasha cambió el tema al ver el sonrojo de Peter, con una sonrisa pícara—, tuvo novias, ¿y novios? 

— Que yo sepa, no. —su tono fue algo cortante, como si la idea del artista con otro chico le molestara. — Y aunque los haya tenido, serían su máximo secreto, los noventas no fueron los años más progresivos que digamos.

— ¿Qué clase de productor te hace cortar con tu pareja? En todo caso te prohibiría empezar una relación. —La voz de Bruce reflejaba confusión.

— Su padre —Tony suspiró—, su padre fue esa clase de productor. A veces debatíamos en ver cuál de los dos tenía al peor padre. Escapó de él apenas tuvo la edad para cuidarse solo.

— ¿Qué recuerdas tú de su padre? —Peter era curioso, conocía más bien poco de la infancia de Tony y este asunto le estaba dando nuevos matices a su figura.

— En parte malos recuerdos... él—

_ — No soporto a mi padre—le voz de Luis resonó en su memoria, enojada con razón, se vio a sí mismo y a él sentados en la playa—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me obligó a terminar con ... _

_ — ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Parecías un cachorrito regañado, lo odié un poco también esa vez—Tony le palmeó el hombro—. Ya encontrarás a quien te merezca._

_— ¿Y mereceré yo a alguien? —el chico abrazó sus piernas hasta juntar las rodillas a su pecho mientras lo miraba. Y eso lo puso un poco nervioso.  
_

_— Si hay algo que te pueda asegurar, Solecito, es eso. —le sonrió, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago._

_ Y en otra ocasión, cuando quiso prohibirle a su hijo verlo otra vez: _

_ — Micky, te he dicho que no debes traer a ese chico de nuevo—la voz del hombre resonaba en la habitación—, no puede ser buena influencia para ti. _

_ — ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! —fue la respuesta del hijo, resonando con la voz quebrada de la adolescencia— ¡Nunca te tomaste el tiempo de conocerlo!  _

_ — ¡No me levantes la voz! —le replicó con enojo— ¡Soy tu padre y haces lo que te ordene! _

_ — ¡Que no! —respondió— ¡Es mi amigo, no voy a dejar que quieras quitármelo también a él! _

Tony suspiró, regresando al presente, los ojos castaños de Peter esperaba que compartiera más de su pasado. Pero lo que quedaba no era tan apto para él. 

En el reproductor entró una canción al azar, comenzando con un piano y una guitarra eléctrica. Oh, esa era. 

— De todas las que hemos escuchado —habló Natasha, distrayendo a Bruce—, esta es de mis preferidas. La historia de dos enamorados que son separados pero siempre el uno para el otro... —miró la pantalla— ¿Cómo se pronuncia..?

— Incondicional. —Tony respondió, sabiendo a qué se refería.

— Gracias Tony.

— De cualquier modo, cuando llegue puedes preguntarle tú misma. —bromeó.

— ¿Cuándo llega? — preguntó Bruce, interesado.

— En cinco días.

— Oh. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony piensa en esas vacaciones en las que Rhodey y Pepper conocieron al Sol de cerca, sin quemarse como él se quemó durante la noche.

Tony se revolvía entre las sábanas, su mente llevándolo al pasado, antes de Steve, de los vengadores, antes de la muerte de sus padres. A una época nevada pero muy cálida.

_ — ¿Tienes planes para las vacaciones? — Recordó la voz de su querido amigo, distorsionada a través del teléfono. _

_ — No en verdad, mis amigos de la universidad quieren ir a esquiar a Canadá, pero no estoy seguro de ir, ¿y tú? —le devolvió la pregunta, inclinado sobre la barra de su cocina, sonriendo sin darse cuenta.  _

_ — Qué curioso, tenía planeado ir a esquiar a Canadá también —su timbre tenía un poco de sarcasmo que hizo reír a Tony. _

_ — Qué curiosidad en serio. ¿Cuándo?  _

_ — Cuando tú me digas, mi Luna.  _

_ — Es un plan entonces, le diré a Rhodey, estará gustoso de conocerte al fin. —cerró los ojos al imaginar al joven Rhodey y Luis Miguel en una misma habitación. _

_ — El sentimiento es mutuo. —había una calidez en su voz que Tony pensó podría derretir toda la nieve en el polo.  _

  
Tony despertó esa mañana, preguntándose si Rhodey recordaría mejor esa aventura que él, pues por su parte, lo más vívido de ese recuerdo en ese momento para él, eran las suaves sábanas de la habitación del cantante.

Tony marcó el número que se sabía de memoria, Rhodey contestó al segundo timbre:

—Rhodes. —la voz grave del hombre hizo sonreír a Tony por su seriedad.

—Hola Rhodey —saludó, luego se aclaró la garganta—, resuélveme una duda por favor.

—¿Dudas, tú? —la voz tomó un tono más relajado, al reconocer a su amigo. —, ¿sobre qué en particular?

—¿Recuerdas la vez que en la universidad fuimos a esquiar por las vacaciones? —aventuró, sin dejarle contestar.—, tengo un recuerdo vago que quiero aclarar.

—¿No fue cuando Howard casi te sacó a rastras por las faltas que tenías? —Rhodey sonó incrédulo, una chispa encendiéndose en su memoria.—, ¡Espera! 

—No es Howard quien me remueve las memorias, sino—

—El chico que te removió otras cosas, entiendo. —la burla era clara.

—Entonces sí lo recuerdas bien. 

—¿Juegas? Tuve que sacarlo del clóset donde lo habías escondido cuando te llevaron. El pobre me dijo que estuvo allí dos horas. —Tony hizo una mueca ante la acusación, en el momento debió parecer un buen truco.

—¿Tanto tiempo fue?

—De hecho lo que más recuerdo es lo emocionado que estabas porque nos conociéramos, pero, ¿por qué la pregunta así de la nada? 

— Porque viene de tour y nos volveremos a ver, ¿por qué no vienes tú también? Para revivir los viejos tiempos. —preguntó con las memorias flotando en su mente. No escuchó la respuesta de Rhodey cuando colgó.

—¿Lo dejé ahí dos horas, en serio?

_ —Al fin llegas —Tony envolvió a Luis en un abrazo, sus abrigos rozando.-, vamos, ya quiero que se conozcan. _

_ —Y yo quiero conocerlo. —respondió Luis con una sonrisa. _

_ — Seguro que él también.  _

_ Ambos jóvenes recorrieron el edificio, los amigos de Tony llegaron a la recepción antes que él, recogieron sus llaves y subieron para instalarse. _

_ — ¿Ya te instalaste, o te acompaño? —dijo sin pensárselo mucho, Luis lo miró a los ojos y sonrió de nuevo. _

_ — Mi equipaje llegó hace tiempo y fue instalado por adelantado, no te preocupes.  _

_ — Ventajas de ser famoso.  _

_ — ¿Lo son? —Luis preguntó con algo de nostalgia. — Más bien quiero conocer al famoso Rhodey. _

_ — Lo vas a amar, no tanto como a mí, pero te caerá bien. —le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para avanzar. _

_ Más tarde Tony entró a la habitación que compartía con Rhodey. El muchacho de piel oscura recibió al latino con un vigoroso apretón de manos que le hizo reír. _

_ —Tony tiene razón, tienes una hermosa sonrisa. —levantó las cejas de forma sugestiva.  _

_ — Es lo único, te lo aseguro. —respondió Luis con humildad— Y tú eres más agradable de lo que Tony dejaba ver. _

_ — ¿Qué es esto, me van a abandonar para fugarse juntos? —ambos soltaron una carcajada, y Tony rodeó a ambos con los brazos, sonriendo también. Se sentía tranquilo teniendo a sus dos mejores amigos, además de Pepper, junto a él en ese momento. _

_ — ¡También tienes que conocer a Pepper!  _

_ — Seguro que sí, vamos a comer.  _

_ Pepper adoró a Luis desde el primer momento, con Tony tocando su música cuando tenía oportunidad, Pepper se había encariñado con su voz suave y poderosa.  _

_ — ¿Cantarías para nosotros, aunque sea un poco? —le preguntó sonrojada, no era de lo más correcto preguntar a un artista a trabajar cuando estaba de vacaciones, claro, pero le ganó la curiosidad. — Estoy segura que tu voz es más bella aún en persona.  _

_ — Lo haré, no es problema, señorita Potts. —sonrió para tranquilizarla— Pero no aquí, no quiero ser reconocido tan rápido. Podría ser más tarde, en un sitio más privado.  _

_ — ¿En el cuarto de Tony está bien?  _

_ — ¿En mi cuarto por qué? —reclamó este con falso enojo. _

_ — Porque es el más grande.  _

_ — Debía ser. _

_ Pepper quedó encantada luego de la demostración, dejando salir un par de lágrimas, Tony pudo ver a Rhodey limpiarse el rabillo del ojo. Antes de la media noche Luis se retiró a su habitación, con Tony como compañía. _

_ — ¿Qué esperas para entrar? —le preguntó Luis cuando se quedó en el marco. — No te voy a morder, no si no quieres. —y sonrió. _

_ — Preferiría que me cantes un poco más. —entró a la habitación, era igual de grande que la suya, no lo mencionó, pues comprendía que Pepper y Rhodey eran sus amigos, no de Luis.  _

_ — Te cantaré para que duermas, si lo deseas. —Luis retiró su abrigo y sacó un par de botellas de agua del mini bar. Le ofreció una. _

_ — ¿Estas diciéndome que quieres que me quede contigo? —le dedicó una mirada coqueta.  _

_ Luis rió abiertamente: Sólo si tú quieres, pero ¿no se preocupará Rhodey si no regresas?  _

_ — Rhodey me conoce lo suficientemente bien para no preocuparse por mi. —se tiró en la cama— Además, estoy contigo.  _

_ Luis se tiró a un lado suyo, boca abajo, así, cara a cara volvieron a sonreírse. Tony posó sus ojos en el latino y, luego de un momento de suspenso, ambos se acercaron para unir sus labios de forma casta.  _

_ — Tal vez sí quiero que me cantes una canción de cuna. —le dijo entre susurros luego de separarse.  _

_ — Te cantaré hasta el amanecer, déjamelo a mí.  _

_ Se besaron otra vez.  _

_ Tony no regresó a su habitación esa noche. _

Peter sacó a Tony de sus pensamientos otra vez. — Pá Tony, ¿Estas bien?

— Claro que sí, niño, recordaba uno de los mejores viajes de mi vida.

Faltaban 4 días más.

**Author's Note:**

> No lo publiqué antes porque esto implica un compromiso lol, pero me esforzaré en no dejarlo morir. Investigaré más la vida de LuisMi para lo que sigue. 
> 
> Y sí, llamaré “IronSun” al ship de Tony y Luis.


End file.
